lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Quentin Whitewood
Quentin Whitewood is the son of Gylenna, and Doran Whitewood making him a member of and the current heir to House Whitewood. Quentin Whitewood has two siblings in the form of Trystane, and Arianne Whitewood of which Trystane is a troublesome young man of whom is a known brigand and only his highborne status leaves him immune from execution, while his sister Arianne is very beautiful and was once bethrothed to Domeric Bolten and the two loved eachother deeply. Quentin Whitewood was born the first child of his father Doran Whitewood, and in this he was very close to his father during his childhood, and in this way he dreamed of being a knight like his father had been before him. When Quentin went into the forests to squire with the Forest Knights he would fall in love with the forest, and this was a place he never wished to leave, but he was forced to when his brother Trystane first got into trouble for banditry. Quentin was led by his brother on a chase into the Hornwood lands, where only Quentin's intervention and the words of Mary Dustin would cause the situation to be difused for the moment, but they did notice the large amount of forces the Hornwood's had, and the unimstakeable hereldry of the Lucernians. History Early History Quentin Whitewood was born the first child of his father Doran Whitewood, and in this he was very close to his father during his childhood, and in this way he dreamed of being a knight like his father had been before him. When Quentin went into the forests to squire with the Forest Knights he would fall in love with the forest, and this was a place he never wished to leave, but he was forced to when his brother Trystane first got into trouble for banditry. Into the Hornwood Trystane Whitewood was led by his brother on a chase into the Hornwood lands, where only Quentin's intervention and the words of Mary Dustin would cause the situation to be difused for the moment, but they did notice the large amount of forces the Hornwood's had, and the unimstakeable hereldry of the Lucernians. Arianne's Vengeance Following the death of Domeric Bolten it would be Arianne Whitewood that lost herself to vengeance more then perhaps anyone else, and she immediatly went to her father and demanded they move against the Boltens and join with Lucerne. Despite being told that the Dustin's wouldn't have it she stormed off in a rage, and unknown to her family was the fact that following this she begin to corespond with Lucernian agents in order to move the loyalty of House Whitewood herself. She would be unaware of her families true leanings and thus kept it all very secret, and despite these attempts she was discovered by her brother Quentin of whom knowing the true motivations of House Whitewood would help his sister in her quest. The plan would continue, although Arianne begin to believe that Quentin was slowing in his assistence due to his growing love for Mary Dustin, and this caused Arianne to begin to hate Mary Dustin even going as far as to begin to play to poison her to remove her from the scenario. 'Family Members' House Whitewood.png|Doran Whitewood - Father|link=Doran Whitewood House Whitewood.png|Trystane Whitewood - Brother|link=Trystane Whitewood House Whitewood.png|Arianne Whitewood - Sister|link=Arianne Whitewood 'Relationships' Mary Dustin Cover Amazing.jpg|Mary Dustin - Lover/Friend|link=Mary Dustin Owain Brightmyre.jpg|Owain Brightmyre - Rival|link=Owain Brightmyre Mary Dustin See Also : Mary Dustin Arianne Whitewood See Also : Arianne Whitewood Owain Brightmyre See Also : Owain Brightmyre Category:House Whitewood Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight